Severus Snape a veela?
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Yes that's right. The greasy,grumpy,snappy, nearing potions master of Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry is a veela. And he's never been able to find his mate! But one say as the sixth years file into School he catches his mates scent. Who is it? ***WARNING: OLD STORY. CHECK PUBLISH DATE***
1. Vanilla and mint

Severus Snape sat at the head table, picking at his food. He waited as the students filed in. He was half veela, though not silvery and angelic like most. unfourtuanatly he got his looks from his rather ugly fathers, only inheriting a few desirable traits from his mother. Since he was sixteen he had searched for his mate, and never found them. Each year as a teacher, he walked threw the six year classes, hopping to catch his mates sent, and each year he was disappointed. He had to wait till his mate was sixteen if they were younger. Suddenly he caught a sent. It was like vanilla and mint and……something else he couldn't quite name. His heart raced. It was his mate! They were here! After so many years, he had found his mate! He resisted the urge to run around and snag his mate. Instead, he calmly as possible got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape paced the headmaster's office as the old man sat calmly behind his desk.  
  
"They're here Albus!" he cried.  
  
"May I ask who is here, Severus?" The old man said calmly.  
  
"My mate!" Severus cried, ceasing his pacing. Dumbledore tapped one long finger to his chin, thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
"No, but I know they're here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Am I sure?! Albus I have never been more sure in my life! I want to go tearing threw the students, grab my mate and ravish them!"  
  
"Well, then, you must resist that urge. In the mean time wait a week, try to keep away from the students. Let them at least get settled back."  
  
"Of course. Thank you Albus."  
  
"I'll have someone set up extra room in your quarters."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape sat at his desk as the students filed in for 6th year potions, Slytherins and Gryffindor's. His nose immediately caught the sent of his mate. He gripped the edge of his desk tightly.  
  
"Get… get out your cauldrons and………"  
  
"Professor, are you alright."  
  
"Yes, Miss Brown, I'm fine."  
  
"Do you want one of us to go get Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Do you want me to get you a potion professor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. In my office on my desk. Its dark green." Harry hurried into Snape's office and came back with a potion. Snape took it and drank the contents. He felt his heart beat slow and his nerves calm.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Okay, now get out your ingredients."  
  
"Suck up." Ron whispeared to Harry. Harry gave a week smile.  
  
"He's already pissed at me for looking in his pensive, might as well get off his bad....well his worse side." he replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I wonder what was wrong with Snape." He mused.  
  
"Who knows?" Ron replied. "Want to play chess?"  
  
"Sure." he said.  
  
"You guys are impossible!" Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"We know." Harry replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape paced his chambers, practically tearing his hair out. His mate was so close! He could hardly stand it. Everything smelt of his mate! That sweet smell. Merlin it was intoxicating! Snape fell onto his bed, growling, in for another restless night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape walked calmly around his Sytherin/ Gryffindor potions class. It was the middle of the week and he wanted to make sure the students were doing their potions correctly. He passed Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabb, Lavender Brown, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron………… finally he got to Harry. Immediately that smell attacked his senses making him weak in the knee's. His mate was bloody fucking Harry Potter! Just his luck. He grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Come with me Mr. Potter." he said in a rough voice, then dragged him down the hall and to the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledores office.  
  
"Ah, hello, Severus." Dumbledore said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"I can't stand it anymore Dumbledore! He's it!" He said pushing Harry forward.  
  
"Hmmm, I see. You remember what I told you don't you Severus?"  
  
"I can't take it anymore Albus! It's driving me crazy!"  
  
"Alright, Severus."  
  
"Uhm…… could someone please tell me what's going on?" Snape and Dumbledore looked up. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Harry to take a seat.   
  
"Harry, I'm sure you are aware of veela's mating habits."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know that veela's find their mate by sent?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You………"  
  
"Who's mate am I?" Harry interrupted. "Tell me it's not Professor Snape." Snape felt hurt, but hide it.  
  
"Yes Mr.Potter." Snape said. "It is me." Harry looked up at Snape with wide horrified eyes.  
  
"This has got to be some horrible freakish dream!" Harry groaned. This time snape couldn't hide his hurt and concern. He knelt in front of Harry and gently took the young boys hands in his own.  
  
"I know that this is really alot on you, and I'm sorry, but I'll help you with it." Harry stared at Snape Shocked.  
  
"Run that by me again Professor. I think I something in my ear....LIKE A TUMOR! This is definatly some kind of weird psycho dream. I'm your mate and your being nice to me? Next Voldemorts going to come dancing in in a Tutu, wearing a weave!" Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"I seems your mate has a creative imagination." Snape smiled and reached up to stroke Harry's cheek, but he jerked away. Snape again looked hurt and let his hand drop.  
  
"I understand....you're not comfterable with any of this and I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry, If you're willing to give this a try then we have rooms set up for you in the dugeons with Professor Snape. Harry was silent for a while then said:  
  
"Okay."  
  
"GOOD! You and the Professor shall get the rest of the day off."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape looked up at the picture of the woman wearing a medevil gown and playing with a kitten.  
  
"Password?" She asked.  
  
"Veela Love." Snape said. The portrait swung up and Snape and Harry walkied in. Harry looked around the large sitting room lavishly decorated with velvet furniture and plush carpet. Snape led his to a large room decorated in the same fashion with a king size, four poster bed.  
  
"This is my room." He said then showed Harry to a closed door near by.  
  
"This is your room. I can't get in unless you give me permission."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"The bathrooms over there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your things are already in your room and the studies over there, if you want to get anything to read or what not."  
  
"Okay." Severus was getting irritated with the boys mono tone. 'Let the veela instincts take over.' he told himself.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry about all this. I should have waited till the week was over to get you. I'm sorry." Harry shrugged.  
  
"It's okay. It's not like it's the first time my lifes been turned upside down." 


	2. What's wrong with Harry?

Thank you every one for your reviews! Made me feel very good. And yeah I thought the idea was pretty original. *smiles smugly* see Snappey. They liked it!  
  
Snape: Shut up! And quite gloating! Ten points from Ravenclaw for it!  
  
DHMG: *pouts* no fair!  
  
Snape: and ten more for pouting.  
  
DHMG: WHAT?! YOU ASS!  
  
Snape: and ten more for cursing.  
  
DHMG: alright alright! any way, hope you enjoy this next chapter! review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape stared down at Harry and sighed.  
  
"I know that this isn't the best thing to happen to you, but I'll try to help you. You realize that Veela's are very possessive right?" Harry nodded, "I'm afraid for the first week I'm not going to let you out of my sight, after that I might be okay." He and Harry went into the sitting room to talk.  
  
"So," Snape began, "How was your summer?" Harry stiffened.  
  
"F-Fine." he said.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" Snape inquired gently, leaning forward a little.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Please don't make me." Harry whispered in a soft voice.  
  
"I won't, Harry. Shhh, It's okay." he reached out to touch Harry, but the boy cried out and curled up at the corner of the couch.  
  
Snape sat there looking helplessly at Harry.  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything?" Before Harry could answer Snape was up and wrapping a blanket around the shivering boy.  
  
"Can-Can you take me t-to my room?" Harry asked. Snape nodded and picked the boy up, entered his room, then tucked him into the bed. He caressed his cheek then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked out into the sitting room the next morning to find Snape sitting there sipping on some coffee. When he saw Harry, he jumped up, almost spilling his coffee and ran to him.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright? What was wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing." He said, his voice trembling, as a tear slipped down his cheek. Snape took Harry in his arms and carried him to the couch.  
  
"Oh, beautiful, please don't cry, please." He kissed Harry's tears. "I love you. Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it. Oh my beautiful, I'll do anything." Harry sobbed into Snapes shirt.  
  
"I can't." he said threw hiccups. "Please just hold me." Snape knew that Harry wasn't asking to be held because he loved him, but because he wanted comfort, so Snape held Harry tightly as the boy cried himself dry. When he had no more tears he looked up at Snape.  
  
"I'm sorry. You must think I'm weak now."  
  
"No!" Snape said, kissing Harry's tear streaked cheeks. "No, I don't think you're weak. You're so brave. You have taken on the Dark Lord so many times. More times than any other wizards have done."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry said a little uncomfterable at Snape ,of all people, kissing him.  
  
"Merlin, Harry. You're my mate! Call me Severus." They were quiet for a time. Suddenly Severus said,  
  
"Harry, may I….Uhm….May I kiss you...on the mouth?"  
  
"I'd rather you not right now. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I shouldn't have asked." Harry sighed and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Why did you pick me as your mate?"  
  
"I didn't. My veela blood did."  
  
"Oh." Harry stared blankly into the fire. "I'm going to take a shower." he said standing.  
  
"Mind if I watch you?" Severus said without thinking.  
  
"NO!" Harry said a little too quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Harry nodded and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon Harry got used to the arrangement and got a little more comfortable with Snape. He'd return to their rooms after classes and they'd chat. Harry had to have a different Potions master of course. A man named Professor Violante. Harry didn't like him but kept his mouth shut. Snape kept his mouth shut about Harry's summer and watching him take a shower. (A/N: ^_^) One day Harry and Snape where sitting together looking in some charms book and laughing at some of the stupid spells they had. Harry decided that Severus looked much better when he laughed.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. Look at this one Sev. Butt softener charm." Severus laughed.  
  
"Oh, how about this one, Harry. Charm to change your broom into a rabid animal."  
  
"Man thats stupid. Here's one. Charms to make your ass big enough to fit in the Grand Canyon!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Harry laughed along with Professor Snape till they were both rolling on the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh, Merlin. We should go to bed. It's midnight." Severus said, whipping tears of mirth from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Good night Sev."  
  
"Good night, Beautiful." They went to their rooms and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus clawed at the wall. He heard screaming, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. His fingers left bloody streaks on the walls as he clawed at the unyielding stone desperately.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" he roared and slammed his fists against the stones. Pain shot threw his arms and he howled, throwing himself against the wall.  
  
Severus shot up from his bed only to realize that the screams weren't only in his dreams. He jumped out of bed, not bothering to grab his robe and ran to Harry's room. The bloodcurdling scream was coming from there.  
  
"HARRY!" Severus yelled and tried to pull the door open, only to be shocked.  
  
"NO PLEASE!" Harry cried from the other side of the door. "STOP! PLEASE STOP! NOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!" Severus slammed into the door breaking it down and burning his shoulder. He ran to Harry and took his in his arms.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up! It's me, Harry! It's Severus! Please wake up, my love! Shhh. No one's going to hurt you!" Harry jerked awake and stared at Severus. Then he burst out crying clinging to the potions master.  
  
"Don't let them get me! Please Severus don't let them get me!"  
  
"No one shall harm you Harry. I promise you that. No one!" 


	3. Fights and Mood swings

Harry looked up at Severus.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry gave Severus a sad smile.  
  
"It was your relatives, wasn't it?" Harry's head jerked up and he stared at Severus.  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Tell me what happened my angel."  
  
"The death eaters.....they came to my house during the summer. Aunt Petunia and Dudly were out shopping. They put Uncle Vernon under crushes so he'd give me up. The death eaters took me out to the woods and beat me. They used Crutius and other torture charms. Some of them....." Harry's voice got high as he tried to fight the tears.  
  
"Some of them rapped me."   
  
"THEY DID WHAT?!" Severus roared in anger. Harry looked at him horrified.  
  
"I'm sorry, love." Severus said quickly. "Go on."  
  
"I managed to escape. When I fell asleep that night I saw Voldemort punishing them. They were suppose to bring me to him, but they wanted to have 'fun' first!" Severus shook with rage.  
  
"I swear to you Harry, I'll kill them for this."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat in the sitting room later that day waiting for Severus to get back. He sighed and stared into the fire. He couldn't believe Sirius was gone.  
  
'How could you leave me like that Sirius. How could you....No!' He scolded himself. 'Don't think like that!' Just the the portrait swung open and Severus came in holding a box in his hands.  
  
"Whats that Sev?" Severus smiled.  
  
"A present." he handed it to Harry. Harry set it on the table and opened it. He looked up at Severus with wide eyes as he pulled out a Pensive.  
  
"You can put all your bad memories in it." Severus said. "Just put your wand to your temple, think of the memory and place your wand in the pensive." Harry did it, thinking about when the death eaters came for him. When the memory was in the pensive so that only a vague outline of it remained Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He jumped up and ran to Severus.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Sev!" He cried flinging his arms around the older mans neck.  
  
"You wel-mmph!" Harry crushed his mouth against Severus's. Severus kissed back, putting his arms around the younger boys slim waist. The kiss wasn't passionate by any means, but Severus was just happy that it was a kiss at all. Harry pulled away and smiled. Severus cupped his cheek, caressing his lips with his thump.  
  
"You are so beautiful Harry." He murmured. And it was true. Harry had grown into a beautiful adolescent over the summer. Her wasn't very tall. Maybe 5'6 or 5'7 at the most, but he was lean with slight muscles from quidditch. His hair now reached his shoulders and had become more like silk. His green eyes glowed with emotions and his skin was beautifully fair. Severus sighed and held him closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry tossed fitfully in his bed, trying to go to sleep. But his mind kept wondering back to Sirius. His Godfather had said he'd always be there for him. But now he wasn't. He had left him. How could he...NO! He scolded himself once more. Stop thinking like that! Finally frustrated he got up and went into Severus' room. Severus was sitting up reading.  
  
"Harry, love." he said looking up. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can I sleep with you, Sev?" Severus smiled.  
  
"Of course you can, darling." Harry climbed into bed and laid on one side of the bed while Severus occupied the other side. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Harry woke up he was clinging to Severus as if his life depended on it. Severus was watching him, stroking his cheeks, while kissing various places on his face.  
  
"Good morning my darling." he said.  
  
"Morning." Harry said irritably.  
  
"What's wrong, angel?"  
  
"Nothing." he snapped, getting up.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you mad at me."  
  
"No. Now leave me alone." Harry went to go take a shower.  
  
'I shouldn't have been mean to Sev.' He thought. 'I'll apologize to him.' He rinsed him self off and went to the sitting room in a towel were Severus was eating breakfast.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so ill to you Sev." he said. Sev looked up and gasped and the sight of Harry in a towel.  
  
"It's-It's okay. Merlin Harry go put something on before I pounce on you!" Harry smiled and went to dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Potter, you're doing very well." Professor Violante breathed into Harry's ear. Harry shuddered.  
  
"Cold, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No!" Harry said quickly. Professor Violante was a tall muscular man with short brown hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"You should really pull your hair back, Mr. Potter." Violante said, taking Harry's hair and stroking it behind his ears.  
  
"Sorry." Violante smiled and stood up.   
  
"I'm afraid our time is done for today, Mr. Potter." Harry quickly packed up his things and went to the great hall for lunch.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said when he sat down. "Are you ever going to tell use why you're not in the Gryffindor tower any more?"  
  
"Fine." Harry said. "Snape is a veela and I'm his mate." Ron and Hermione stared at Harry wide eyed.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Ron said.  
  
"I am."  
  
"That greasy Git?!"  
  
"He's not bad once you get to know him."  
  
"Well, he has been more pleasant since you moved out." Hermione said. "How does he treat you?" Harry smiled.  
  
"He's really nice to me. He's very gentle and kind."  
  
"Good." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, as long as he treats you right, I guess it's okay." Ron mumbled. Severus walked up to Harry suddenly and gently kissed his forehead.  
  
"How would you like to go on a little vacation this Saturday, my angel?" Severus asked. Harry blushed.  
  
"Sure. Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise, darling." Harry pouted, making Severus chuckle.  
  
"Oh now, none of that. I might have to give you detention. His kissed Harry's lips quickly then exited the great hall leaving the three teenagers shocked.  
  
"Wow." Ron said. "That was the greasy git. Man Harry, you're probably the best thing to happen to him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday Harry was in a fowl mood again. He had been allot this week. Professor Violante smacked Harry's bum when he walked in and didn't say hello.  
  
"Don't touch me you fuckin perve!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"None of your damn business!" Harry shouted. Violante sneered and pushed Harry into a chair.  
  
"Listen to me you little whore," he growled. "you are not to talk to me like that." He gripped Harry's shoulder and brought his face inches from Harry's.  
  
"Do you understand?" Before Harry could answer Violante crushed his mouth against Harry's, shoving his tongue past his red lips. Harry struggled and finally push the man off. He spit in his face.  
  
"If you ever do that again I'll Avada Kedavra you so fast your head will spin!"  
  
"Your nothing but a whore." Violante snapped. "A stupid whore. You'll fuck anything and everything won't you?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled and punched the man in the face. Before the man could regain his composure Harry walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You will never have to see him again Harry." Severus said when Harry told him about Violante.   
  
"Good." Harry said. "I'm going to go take a shower." Severus nodded and Harry went to the Bathroom. He stood there letting the warm water wash over him. He felt tears slip down his face.  
  
"No." he whispered. "Don't cry. Don't cry." Eventually he stopped himself and finished his bath. Went he walked into the sitting room in his pajama's Severus smiled.  
  
"Have a nice bath?"  
  
"Yes." He replied shortly.  
  
"Harry are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" he shouted. "Stop asking me that! Why do you care?" Harry struck a nerve. Severus jumped up his eyes glowing and his expression one of extreme anger.  
  
"I care," He hissed, "Because it's my job to care! Incase you've forgotten you're my mate!"  
  
"Only because I have to be." Severus looked hurt by this comment.  
  
"Well It's not my cup of tea either you little brat!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"What's wrong with you Harry! And don't you dare tell me nothing!"  
  
"Alright, then it's none of your business!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way!"  
  
"I will!" With that they both stomped off to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat in the sitting room, nibbling on some bacon when Severus came in, dressed in a traveling cloak.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked Harry who was sitting in his pajama's.  
  
"We're still going?"   
  
"Of course. No go on!" Harry jumped up and got dressed then came out and followed Severus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at a cemetery called, "Green Leaf Cemetery." Severus led Harry around the markers till they got to a small headstone. Harry bent down an read it.  
  
"Sirius Black.  
  
D.O.B.1960-2001.  
  
Rest in peace old friend."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay since have no idea what the years are in the Harry potter books I made these up. If some one can tell me I'll change it. 


	4. Tell him how you feel Harry!

Hey, ive gotten allot of great reviews and im sorry about all the grammar mistakes. and i know you people think Sev's accepting this too easily but just wait and see, cuz i have a surprise! *smiles* Thanks all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared up at Severus.  
  
"You brought me here?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes Harry." Severus replied coldly.  
  
"I want to go home." He snapped and stood up, walking toward the entrance. Severus grabbed him and turned him around.  
  
"No, Harry!"  
  
"This is cruel Sev!" Harry shouted. Severus grabbed both of Harry's upper arms and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Maybe so, but it needs to be done."  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"No Harry! I can't stand this anymore! You go around keeping your feelings bottled up so you can lash out at others! Tell him how you feel! Tell him that you hate him for going! Tell him!"  
  
"No! Leave me alone."  
  
"Harry, its okay to hate him! When my mother died I hated her for it! I hated her for leaving me behind like this! It's okay to hate him!" Harry tore out of Severus' arms and flung himself on the grave.  
  
"How dare you!?" he screamed banging his fists on the ground in front of the marker. "How dare you leave me like this!? You were supposed to stay with me so when you were free we could be a 'happy family'! Why did you have to get yourself killed?! Dammit, Sirius, why?!" Harry collapsed on the grave sobbing.  
  
"It's not fair. Why'd you have to leave me?" Severus took Harry in his arms and let the boy cry out all his pain and anger he had kept bottled up.  
  
"Take me home, Sev." Harry said after a time. "Please. I don't want to be here anymore."  
  
"Harry…."  
  
"I've faced it now Sev, just please take me home." Severus nodded and they apparated to the sitting room.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so ill to you last night." Harry muttered, staring at the floor.  
  
"It's okay." Severus said. Harry sat for a moment quietly then said.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Why you what?"  
  
"Why did you choose me? Why not Malfoy or Blaise or……."  
  
"I didn't choose you, Harry. My veela blood did. If it had been my choice I would have probably picked Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Zabini."  
  
"OH, well, good night." Harry said. "Good night."   
  
Harry collapsed on his pillow and tried to fight back his tears. Severus- Professor Snape didn't feel anything for him. It was all his veela blood. Harry bit his lip.  
  
"Well, then maybe I don't have to care about him." he said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus got ready for his classes and stared to get his work together when Harry walked into the study.  
  
"Professor," he said, "I want to move back to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Harry I told you to call me Severus and why?"  
  
"I just do, Sir."  
  
"No reason?" Harry shook his head. "And why suddenly back to the formalities?" Harry shrugged. Severus sighed.  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want….I shall have a house elf move you back this evening." Harry nodded and left for his classes while Severus pondered on what went wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You moved out?" Hermione asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because, it wasn't working out." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry you were with him for only a mouth. This will take time! I mean he's been your potions master for six years and suddenly he's supposed to be your lover?"  
  
"There's no love in it." Harry spat bitterly. "It's just requirement." Ron stared at Harry.  
  
"What did he do to you, Mate?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had been back in the Gryffindor tower for about a week. He was more withdrawn than usual but he took no notice. Snape had gotten crueler in his classes, snapping out at everyone, even the Sytherin's. Harry tried to ignore the ill mannered professor as much as possible, avoiding him in the halls and keeping their conversations to a minimum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Trelawney whisked around the class in her usual airy manner as the children went about at reading tea leaves.  
  
"I give up Harry. Your tea leaves are just a big blob of goop. I don't know why we took this class."  
  
"Let me see dear." Trelawney said taking Harry's cup. "Ah, yes. It seems Harry shall fall in love with a dark haired person. Hmmm, the person has waited for you for a long time Harry, and they love you deeply. And together you will over come a great evil! Oh my. But I see death in your future to."  
  
"Let me guess, I'm going to die."  
  
"No, some one small……a child!"  
  
"Yes, well. What happens is not my fault." He snapped, snatching the cup from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape was more evil than usual to his classes today.  
  
"Neville! You moron! Can't you do anything right? It's a simple warming potion for Merlin's sake! And Miss. Brown, if you don't put that away I'll burn it! Mr. Malfoy, stop your laughing! You to Mr. Zabini! Oh Hell, class dismissed! All of you get out of my sight!" The class ran for the door and disappeared. Snape sat down at his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't take this much longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably as Dean ran his fingers threw his unruly hair.  
  
"You have such beautiful hair." He said.  
  
"Umm…thanks."  
  
"And such gorgeous eye's."  
  
"Yeah…thanks." Harry backed up but his back only hit Seamus' chest.  
  
"Yea, Har. You're so sexy." Harry looked around wildly for some way to get away. He saw Snape watching him, his eyes were blazing.  
  
"Dean, please stop."  
  
"Why? I just want to touch you. You're skins so soft."  
  
"STOP TOUCHING MY MATE!" Severus yelled. He was suddenly behind Dean. Dean looked up surprised.  
  
"YOU TOO!" he shouted to Seamus. Before either boy could say anything he picked Harry up, flung him over his shoulder and stalked toward the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stormed into his room and flung Harry on the bed.  
  
"Professor?" he said in a meek voice. Snape growled.  
  
"You call me that one more time and I'll ripe your voice box out!" Harry coward on the bed. Severus climbed onto the bed and pinned Harry beneath him.  
  
"What's wrong with you? We were doing fine! Then you want to move out, I see you flirting with those two boys and you hardly talk to me or give me even a sideways look? What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry breathed. Severus growled and leaned in closer to Harry.  
  
"Liar. Tell me."  
  
"Get off of me." Severus moved off Harry and sat in front of him.  
  
"Tell me Harry. Please."  
  
"Can I go back to the Gryffindor tower?"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because you're my mate."  
  
"That's all I am to you, isn't it? I'm just here because it's a requirement, right?" Severus stared at Harry for a moment.  
  
"That's what this is about? You think this is all about requirement?"  
  
"It is, isn't it?! You didn't choose me, because if you had a choice I would be the last person to choose! Next to the dark lord and a muggle!"  
  
"You think I don't want you?"  
  
"If the shoe fits…"   
  
"Oh Harry, that's not true. I do care about you, and I'm sorry but when the situation first presented itself...... but I'm okay with it now. And you might say that I rather like it." He cupped Harry's chin and moved so his lips were brushing his cheeks.  
  
"I realize you're much better than the arrogant Mr. Malfoy or the violent Mr.Blaise and as for the Dark Lord or a muggle, no one is that bad. Much less you." Severus tenderly kissed Harry, running his fingers gently threw his long raven hair. Harry pushed Severus off of him and curled up at the corner of the bed.  
  
"No." Harry said. "No, I won't do this."  
  
"Why not?!" Severus demanded, slamming his fist against the mattress.  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I WON'T GO INTO THIS IF I'M NOT GOING TO BE LOVED!!!!" Harry screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Severus was shocked into silence. 


	5. Reasons

okay, first off, thank you to all who reveiwed! *trows party for ppl who reveiwed and gives them candy* and fuck u to the person who flamed me. That wasn't very nice! I know Snapes ooc and Harrys a little too willing to accept this odd arangment, but all is explained in this chapter! And i am soooooooo sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes! but im working on it so you can't say im not trying! *peace sign* Hmm was there anything else?  
  
Snape: hurry up and get to the story so I can get out of here!  
  
DHMB: shut up. oh yeah, some one said something about the scene changes being thrown together...im very sorry about that and i didn't realize it was like that till now. it looks fine on my comp but then on the sight its just mushed together! again very sorry! gona fix it! now to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I've never been loved, except for by my friends and they're the first friends I've ever had. My so called family never gave a damn about me. They could care less if I dropped dead right now. I've never been in a relationship. I was always too afraid I'd be hurt. I'm sorry Professor, but if this relationship is just going to be one of necessity, then I'm out." Snape smiled warmly and took Harry in his arms, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you obviously never study. Veela's mates aren't chosen at random! You're my mate because you're the best person my blood could fine. Some one who was compatible for me, some one I could love. It won't happen over night of course, but nothing really does." Harry was quite but he nodded in understanding. "Will you move back in with me?"  
  
"I don't know. Can I take a shower here first?"  
  
"Of course. Go ahead." Harry got up and walked towards the bathroom. As the water washed the dirt from his body he sorted out the new information he had. He smiled as he thought of telling Malfoy what Snape had just said. His anger would be priceless.  
  
"Your much better than the arrogant Mr. Malfoy or the violent Mr. Zabini." Malfoy would be furious at his favorite teacher putting the golden boy above himself. Harry laughed and grabbed a towl, wrapping it around his waist. He walked into the sitting room where Severus was waiting for him.  
  
"Can I borrow some clothes?" Severus pointed to a large night sure laying on a chair.  
  
"I already got it out for you." Harry quickly slipped it on and sat down on the couch. He stared blankley into the fire.   
  
"Why were you so nice to me? You've been a git to me for six years and suddenly your some sweet man who just wants to lavish attention and affection on me." He asked. Snape set his cup of brandy down and turned to Harry.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but all of that was more or less just my instincts as a veela. To shower their mate with affection. I thought that it would help you get more comfterable in this situation so I let those instincts take over." Harry nodded showing he understood.  
  
"Why did you accept the whole idea so easily?"  
  
"I didn't. At first I was to shocked to try and fight it. I kept thinking it was a dream and any moment I would wake up. Then once I came to my senses I figured that since you knew what I was going threw with Voldemort and the Death eaters maybe you could help me." Snape nodded.  
  
"Good thinking Harry."  
  
"I thought so." Again there was silence.  
  
"Will you stay with me again?" Snape asked.  
  
"No." Harry replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will on one condition."  
  
"What? Any thing!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry people but I just COULD NOT resist the urge to leave it at a cliff hanger! don't worry. I'll update soon! 


	6. The condition

"You said that you could love me right."  
  
"Not 'could' Harry, 'will'"  
  
"Well, when that happens, show me. I don't care how. Take me out to dinner, fix up and house romantically, make a big banner that say's 'I love Harry potter' and have it follow you around all day, I don't care! Just do it, please!"  
  
"Of course." Severus leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, then summoned a house elf to get his things.  
  
"It's going to be mating season soon." Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, it is." Severus replied.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"The same thing I've done every year, not mate."  
  
"How are you going to control that urge now that I'm here?"  
  
"You forget that I've developed a great amount of control over the years." Harry snorted.  
  
"Yeah, you showed that great amount of control today in the great hall." Snape had the decency to look ashamed.   
  
"That was a rare occasion." he said.  
  
"Oh and the time you dragged me to Dumbledore's office? What great control you exhibited then!"  
  
"You can't blame me, can you?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes I can."  
  
"Some mate you are." Snape grumbled. Again they were quite. Harry wrung his hands nervously, hopping Severus wouldn't notice.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Harry said standing up.  
  
"Wait." Severus said. "Please will you sleep with me? We don't have to do anything, just would you stay…?"  
  
"No." Harry answered.  
  
"Okay." Severus said and watched Harry retreat to his rooms.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon the winter holiday's aprouched. Ron, Hermione and Harry ran from store to store getting presents. Harry had to sneak and get Ron and Hermione's presents first before anyone else's. He got Hermione a book of famous muggle born witches and wizards and he got Ron a bottomless bag of chocolate frogs. Then they all got together to get gifts for Remus and Dobby. At one point Harry caught him self about to pick out something for Sirius, but stopped and stared at it for a while. Then before he could get himslef worked up, he turned away from it and went to go pick out socks for Dobby. They got him some flashing sock's and sock's with wings, sock's that played music and many other kinds. They got Remus a puppy that was part wolf and a cage for it that fed it, got it's water and cleaned up it's waste. They figured he could take it with him when he changed and have some company. They went store to store trying to find something for Snape. Ron suggested potiones books but both Hermione and Harry knew that the man probably had everyone ever made so why bother? They thought about getting some expensive Brandy, but the man at the counter woldn't let them buy it.   
  
"Figure's." snorted Ron. So they roamed every store in Diagon Ally, even the Weasly twins shop, but still came up empty handed. They thought about it as the sat at the icecream parlor, snacking on some cones.  
  
"This is frustrating!" Ron exclaimed. "What do you get a bloke you know hardly anything about!"  
  
"We know he likes brandy..." Hermione began.  
  
"Oh and that attempt turned out well." grumbled Harry.  
  
"And he like the color black...."  
  
"The man has more black in his wardrobe then Voldemort does in his heart!"  
  
"Uhm....how about..."  
  
"If you say potions book I swear I'll send you the severed head of a House Elf for yule!" Hermiones shuddered.  
  
"Okay, okay.... Man this is harder then I thought."  
  
"ARGHHH! WHAT IS THERE TO GET HIM!"  
  
"Get who?" came a silky voice from behind Harry. Harry spun around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Not that it's any of your buisness!" Harry snaped.  
  
"Well, sorry, but you were screaming it across Diagon Ally, couldn't help but hear you!" Harry sighed.   
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Draco stared at Harry wide eye'd. Then put his hand to his forehead.  
  
"No, you don't have a fever Potter, but I don't think I'm going deaf.....could you say that again so I can shit my pants with shock and we can both go on about our buisness."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Malfoy slide into the seat next to Ron.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I'm trying to think of a present for Snape."  
  
"Oh, yes. Your mate. Well.....that's not so hard."  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose it is. Hmm, Have you tried looking in Knockturn ally?"  
  
"And get raped? I'd rather swallow dagger's thank you very much." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Well, then how about Brandy?"  
  
"The guy at the counter wouldn't let us purcious any." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Oh I can help with that."  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, If Harry's going to be Severus' mate I should get over old childish grudges fast shouldn't I? After all, Severus is my godfather."  
  
"Hm. Make's sense." Malfoy smirked again and stood up.  
  
"Give me four galleons and five sickle's and I'll be back with your brandy. What name was it again?"  
  
"Dark Web." Harry replied, handing the money to Draco. Draco dissapered while the trio thought about what else to get the professor.  
  
"I've got it!" Harry exclaimed, his eye's shinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh he'll love it! I know he will!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you in a minute." Draco set the bottle infront of him and the change next to it.  
  
"There you go, Harry."  
  
"Thank you Draco."  
  
"Think of anything else to get him?" Harry nodded and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on, you know him best. You tell me if he'll like it." Harry dragged Draco to a small store in the cornor of Diagon Ally, with Hermione and Ron in tow. Harry pointed to the item on one of the shelfs.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said. "That's so beautiful!"  
  
"Damn, mate! It's expensive!"  
  
"It's perfect, Harry!" Draco said. "Severus would love it!" Harry smiled and took out his money as the three gawked at it. The man stared at him suspiciously as he gave him the money. Harry put it with his other things and they all went to relax at the three broom stick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry finished wrapping the last of his presents and pushed them under his bed. He gazed at the clock on his bed.  
  
6:30. Severus was still doing some last minute things with a class so Harry was all alone. He sighed and grabbed his winter cloak then went for a walk. He walked around the edge of the Forbidden Forest, around the castle, near the Quidditch pitch, and then went back into the caslte. He waundered around for a while then went into the library. He grabbed a book on Veela's and skimmed threw it, then set it back down. Finally he got bored and returned to the dungeon's. The moment he walked in he heard Severus pacing in his bed room murmering franticully. He walked in and knocked on the door.  
  
"Sev? Are you okay?" Severus stopped and turned.  
  
"Harry!" he cried and ran over to him, scooping him up in his arms.  
  
"Let go!" Harry said, trying to push him away.  
  
"Where were you!" Severus demanded.  
  
"I was taking a walk." Harry simply replied.  
  
"How dare you go and not tell me!" Harry's green eye's flash dangerously.  
  
"What do you mean 'How dare I'. Since when do I have to tell you anything?"  
  
"I'm your mate! I should know where you are at all times!"  
  
"Say's you! I don't need anyone babysitting me!"  
  
"I'm not babysitting you! I'm keeping track of you!"  
  
"Well that's a nice way to put it!"  
  
"Stop acting so childish!"  
  
"I'm not acting childish! I just don't like more people stalking me! It's bad enought to have Voldemort and his goons after me, not to mention Dumbledore and the order keeping track of my every move, but I would think you would give me a breack!"  
  
"You're being immature about this Harry. I'm just looking out for you!"  
  
"And you've done such a dandy job! Where were any of you the first ten years of my life? Or how about over the summer? Where were you when Vernon beat me within an inch of my life? Where were you when the death eaters used me as their sex toy?! Where were you when I was locked in a closet? Where were you when any of this happened? Where was anybody? Huh? Just leave me alone Sev!" Before Snape could say anything Harry had ran to his room and slammed the door. Severus stared at it for a moment then went up and banged his fist onto the hard wood.  
  
"Harry! You're being ridiculous! Let me in!"  
  
"No!" Came the voice from the other side. "Go away!"  
  
"Harry let me in!"  
  
"I SAID GO THE FUCK AWAY!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DHMB: don don don don! oh no! not another fight! *slaps forehead and sighs* will they ever get along? Dear deities! *puts back of hand to forehead and swoons*  
  
Snape: would you stop with the meladramatic's?  
  
DHMB: uhmmm.....no! *swoons some more*  
  
Snape: That's it! Detention for you!  
  
DHMB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs to Undertaker* save me!  
  
Undertaker: what the fuck do you want me to do?  
  
DHMB: *shrugs* anyway....*begins running from Snap while she's giving the readers info* Thank's so much for the reviews! Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chappie but I just COULDN'T resist!  
  
Snape: Get back here you Ravenclaw brat!  
  
DHMB: no! anyway, I hope I did better in this chappy about spelling and stuff! My spell checker kinda sucks so you have to work with me here. I'm not perfect! But at least I'm trying.  
  
Snape: You'll be scrubbing cauldrens for a week!  
  
DHMB: now you'll NEVER catch me! any way, be back soon! love to all my readers! 


	7. Strawberries and Chocolate can make Seve...

Snape knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?" came the sharp answer.  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry!"  
  
"Please come out."  
  
"No! Go away!"  
  
"Harry....."  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Harry, please...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you cooped up in there all day!"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it's unnerving!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Because I don't like silence!?"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"OH TO HELL WITH IT! BECAUSE I FUCKING ENJOY YOUR COMPANY!" At this the door cracked open and a pair of emerald eyes peeked out at him.  
  
"You don't mean that, do you? You're just saying that to get me out of the room."  
  
"No, Harry, I'm not lying. As much as it hurts my pride to admit it, I've grown rather used to you, and sitting in silence has become unnerving." Harry snorted and closed the door again.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT HARRY, COME OUT OF THERE!"  
  
"Do you mind if I get some pants on first?" Severus bit his lip as he imagined Harry, strutting around with only his shirt on.  
  
"Dammit! Why'd you have to say that!? Now I have a hard on!" He heard a giggle from inside.  
  
"Why do you think I said it?" Harry came out and looked down at the large bulge in Severus' pants. He smirked and went to the sitting room to eat.   
  
"Are you going home for the Holiday's?" Snape asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Of course. That was a stupid question."  
  
"Yes, it was." Harry grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate, then brought it to his lips and sucked the chocolate off the tip.  
  
"Mmmmm…" he moaned, darting his tongue out to catch chocolate that had begun to drip.   
  
he sucked every bit of the sweet liquid from the strawberry, then nipped at the tip before taking it all in his mouth and chewing it up. He repeated this process with five more strawberries, leaving his red lips coated with chocolate. Finally Severus couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Harry, pinned him to the couch and kissed him, hard. Harry made a surprised sound and tugged at his wrists. Severus licked the sugary syrup from Harry's lips, and then forced his tongue inside the boys' hot mouth. Severus moaned as he tasted every inch of Harry's mouth. Finally he pulled away and stared down at Harry. The boy's eyes were wide with shock and his kiss swollen lips were still parted. He was blushing like mad.  
  
"Mmm. You taste so good Harry." he breathed into his ear, before nipping it.  
  
"Get off, Sev. I never said you could kiss me!" Harry panted. Severus sat back and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That little act you were doing has me rock hard."  
  
"What act?"  
  
"With the strawberries!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I always eat strawberries like that."  
  
"You-you do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shit! I'm going to take a cold shower."  
  
Harry smiled and watched Sev go, then got up and went to the study. He skimmed threw the books on the shelves, finding most of them to be potions books. Soon he came across a large book with the words 'All about Veela's' spelled out in gold letters along the spine. Harry pulled it off the self and opened the cover. On the inside was written,  
  
'To my mate,  
  
I hope this helps you with this relationship in understanding my actions more and what's to be expected.  
  
Severus Snape'   
  
Harry took the book into the sitting room and skimmed threw the book till he came on the chapter that was called, 'Veela's protection instincts.'   
  
'Veela's are known to be incredibly protective of their mates. When they first find them they demand to know where they are at all times which can be frustrating for a non-Veela mate. Veela's usually lessen up their protectiveness when they are bonded with they're mate. But even then they are very anxious about they're mates. But the longer they're bonded, the more relaxed they become. Until their mate becomes pregnant, (see page 397 for pregnancy) at which time they are constantly looking over their mates shoulder……'  
  
"Pregnancy?" Harry said, turning to page 397.  
  
'Veela's usually impregnate or get impregnated when bonding, though at their mates request they can try and prevent it. Male's can get pregnant as well if they are mates with another male as well as two females. The submissive party is always to one impregnated.'  
  
Just then, Severus came in. He looked over at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Ah, I see you found the book."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me I could get pregnant?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. That. Must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Anything else important that slipped your mind?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
"Well, now you know. So what's the problem?"  
  
"Forget it!" Severus walked around and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Do you have a problem with having children?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "I don't want any." Severus stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Why not?" Harry looked at him laps were his hands rested over the book.  
  
"Because........" 


	8. The present

*looks up from scrubbing cauldrons and smiles at readers* Okay……Sorry to all my readers about that last cliff hanger. Again it was just such a good opportunity! And I hope my spelling and grammar has gotten better. I've been messing around with the comp's spell checker but it's still being a dildo. So… ya know, work with me here. Any way…I know Harry has a lot of issue's, but it makes their relationship better if Harry gets everything off his chest, doesn't it? Okay, he doesn't have anymore problems except for one and that's a few chapters away. The only other thing he has to deal with is Voldemort.  
  
Snape: DON'T SAY HIS NAME?  
  
DHMB: who's? Harry's?  
  
Snape: NO! THE DARK LORDS.   
  
DHMB: Oh shut up. It's a name, it can't hurt you. VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT! COME ON VOLDEMORT! GET ME YOU BASTURD!  
  
Snape: SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO SCRUBBING CAULDRON'S!  
  
DHMB: *grumblings and goes back to her detention* Any way now for the story!  
  
Snape: SHUT UP! *gets hit in the face with gook covered sponge*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Because I'm afraid I'll treat my kids the same way the Dursley's treated me."  
  
"Of course you won't!"  
  
"You don't know that." with that, Harry stood up and walked into his room. Severus sighed and picked up the book Harry had dropped. He skimmed threw it then set it aside. Finally he got tired of the quite room and went for a walk around the grounds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he came back he found Harry asleep on the couch with the Veela book resting on his chest, open. He set it aside and summoned a cover for Harry, then went into his own room to get ready for bed. When he had changed into his boxers and a large night shirt he went back into the sitting room and sat down on the floor next to Harry. He took the Veela book and turned to where Harry had been reading.  
  
'Mating Season occurs during the spring time. This is when Veela's have the strongest urge to bond, or, if they haven't already, find their mate. This urge is over powering to any one with vela blood and takes a great amount of energy to fight these urges. Veela's will also become more violent if anyone harms their mate. One Veela in Ireland killed a man during mating season for stepping on her mate's foot and not apologizing. Non-Veela mates can often get frustrated with this and sometimes run away from the Veela, witch leaves the said Veela in a horrible state. They urn for their mate and kill anything that gets in their way. A veela will never force their mate to Bond, so when the mate refuses to mate with them, ever, the veela often goes insane and dies.'  
  
Severus set the book down and looked up at Harry and was met with a pair of bright green eyes.  
  
"Have long have you been awake?" Severus asked.  
  
"Long enough to see what you were reading."  
  
"Look, Harry, I know you may not want to have children, but in time you may change your mind." Harry snorted and looked at the fire.  
  
"I mean it Sev. I don't want any children!"  
  
"Alright." Harry sat up and looked at Severus.  
  
"Why do you want children?"  
  
"I just do. I always have." Harry snorted.  
  
"You an idiot."  
  
"Why? Because I want a family?"  
  
"Hn." Was Harry's answer.  
  
"Oh come on Harry."  
  
"If you want children you'll have to find another mate Severus."  
  
"I can't find another mate and you know that!"  
  
"You know what I mean."   
  
"Let's just not discuss it, Harry."  
  
"Fine with me." Severus sat on the couch next to Harry and summoned some tea. Harry took some and began to sip on it.  
  
"So, how's your new potions professor?"  
  
"She's pretty, cool. She doesn't stalk me or anything like the other one."  
  
"How are you doing in her class?"  
  
"Pretty good actually."  
  
"Better than my class?"  
  
"I did better in Umbridge's class than in yours, what does that tell you?"  
  
"You weren't trying."  
  
"Why bother? You would fail me anyway."  
  
"Sadly, true."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To me you seemed so much like your father, proud and stubborn. But I was wrong. You're more like your mother."  
  
"Hn. So how are your classes?"  
  
"Boring and frustrating as ever. Neville blew up another cauldron and a 1st year turned herself into a cat." Harry laughed.  
  
"You know if you weren't so hard on him he'd do better. You make the poor boy so nervous he can barley think!" Snape grunted and sipped his tea.  
  
"You can't always be gentle on the boy."   
  
"You're cruel."  
  
"No, I'm Severus." Harry groaned.  
  
"That was soooo corny!" Severus shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon all of the students, except a few had left for home for the winter holidays. Harry kept to his room more as Yule (AN: Christmas for some of you) got closer. On the Eve of Yule he came out to help Severus put up the tree, then went back into his room. On Yule Severus found Harry in his pajama's knelt in front of the tree, putting some presents in the back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry jumped twenty feet in the air and spun around.  
  
"Nothing. Just getting all the presents under the tree." Severus summoned up some biscuits and cookies and they got to work with the presents.  
  
Severus got a pair of socks from Dumbledore, (AN: like you didn't see that coming a mile away!) A potions book from Lucius and a new quill from the dark lord.  
  
Harry got a sweater and sweets from Mrs. Weasly, a book from Hermione, a giant bag of sweets from Ron, and a large stuffed dog that looked like Sirius from Remus. Hagrid gave him the usual rock cakes and dark red scarf. Finally there were only three presents left under the tree. Harry handed two to Severus with a smile.  
  
"They won't blow up, will they?" he asked.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"Just asking." Severus picked up one and pulled the wrapping off to reveal a bottle of one of the finest brandies in the wizarding world.  
  
"Harry!" Severus exclaimed. "My God Harry, I can't take this! This costs a fortune."  
  
"Dammit you'll take it or I'll bitch slap you! Do you realize how hard it is to shop for you? You are not going to give that back!" Severus chuckled and leaned into kiss Harry.  
  
"No! You have to open the other first." Severus grumbled and reached for the other gently tearing the paper off and opening the box. His jaw dropped at what he saw. It was a platinum necklace with a large platinum pendant shaped as a snake. A design was done on its back with onyx and its eyes were emeralds. Severus pounced on Harry, kissing him hard on the mouth showing him just how much he liked the gifts.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry, you really didn't have to."  
  
"I know. But I wanted to."  
  
"Here! Open your present." Severus handed Harry the last package with a smile. Harry set it in his lap and stared at the paper.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I will, I just want to look at it first." Then he tore off the paper and froze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry! Another cliff hanger! Does anyone have any suggestions on what Severus should get Harry? Come on! I need help here, cuz I don't really know. *giggles*  
  
Snape: get out of here already! Your detentions over!  
  
DHMB: jerk………anyway, come on people, please give me suggestions! 


	9. More fruit to arouse your potions master

DHMB: hello people. Okay to answer some questions and what not….*pulls out scroll*   
  
Okay, some one asked me who DHMB is. I am the author. It's an abbreviation for my   
  
pen name, DBZHakushoMoonBop. See? DHMB. Okay, let's see what else, uhm…to   
  
queenofgondor21 for the idea of what Harry's gift should be. *gives her one million   
  
dollars then thinks better of it and gives her GIANT lollipop.* I need this money incase   
  
I'm sued for whatever reason. Sorry. And…uhm….oh yes to the twins, Modesty and   
  
Manisan(sp?), don't kill me and to Texas Rose who continuously reviews!   
  
and…uhm….oh yeah! *runs and hugs XOX* I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! Thank   
  
you! okay…. now to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry looked down to see a golden egg in a silver basket with a velvet cushion.   
  
"Severus…you didn't."  
  
"I did too!" Severus exclaimed like a proud kid. "I apparated over to Egypt and got one   
  
of the Best phoenix eggs there was. They say if you keep it war it with hatch in about a   
  
day or two. Its name is Sirius." Harry set it aside and hugged him tightly, giving him a   
  
closed mouth kiss. Severus licked at the part of Harry's lips and moaned when he opened   
  
his mouth.   
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" came a voice from behind them. They looked up and   
  
noticed that Dumbledore had come in and was watching them make out. Severus moved   
  
off of Harry and sat on the couch.  
  
"Hello, Dumbledore." Severus said. "Anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Just came to see how you two are doing. I see that all is well."  
  
"Yes, now if you wouldn't mind…."  
  
"Sev!" Harry exclaimed. "Would you like some cookies headmaster?" he gestured to the   
  
plate of goodies.  
  
"Ah, no thank you Harry. I really must be going. Happy Holiday's." and with that he left.   
  
Harry took the egg into his room and set it a warm place then went back into the sitting   
  
room.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Severus asked.  
  
"I don't know. Did you have something planned?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I guess we can just sit here and twiddle our thumbs. "  
  
"Wow, that's fun."  
  
"Got any better idea's?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shut up!" Harry faked a hurt expression and pretended to cry.  
  
"That's no way to take to your mate! Whaaaaah!"  
  
"Oh, hush, you're not really crying."  
  
"So? You still don't need to be rude."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Don't change the subject- what?"  
  
"I said I love you." Harry's eyes got wide and glazed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry moved closer to Severus. He looked up at him with his   
  
shinning eyes and asked again;  
  
"Do you really love me?" Severus smiled and cupped his chin.  
  
"Of course, Harry. And I am not just saying that because of my veela blood." Harry   
  
curled up in Severus' lap and closed his eyes, pressing his ear to the dark haired man's   
  
chest so he could listen to his steady heart beat. Severus looked surprised for a moment   
  
but relaxed.  
  
"Is this what we're going to do the rest of the day?" Severus asked. He heard a "Yup"   
  
and smiled.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus kissed Harry hard again as the boy moaned under him, begging for more.  
  
"Please…..Sev, yes, like that." Severus pounded harder, making Harry tremble.  
  
"Yes! Sev oh yes!" With one last shout they both came hard and………..  
  
And Severus woke up to find Harry standing up frowning. It had been a dream. A wet   
  
dream and it was all over Harry.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry!" Severus cried. Harry sighed and went to shower. When he came   
  
out Severus had cleaned everything up.  
  
"What were you dreaming?" Harry asked. Severus blushed and turned away.  
  
"Never you mind that, Harry." He replied.  
  
"Oh, gross." Harry said and made a face. "You old perv." Severus laughed knowing that   
  
the boy wasn't serious.  
  
"Oh but it was beautiful."   
  
"Was it about me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hn. You really need to get laid."  
  
"You could help me with that you know?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do." Harry turned and went to the porthole.  
  
"Where are you going?" Severus said sharply.  
  
"The kitchens."  
  
"But we have food right here."   
  
"That's not what I want though."  
  
"So I'll summon something else."  
  
"But I want to go get it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I gave a house elf a present and I want to see how he likes it."  
  
"But he can bring the food."  
  
"Yes, but I'd like the walk."  
  
"But you can walk around here."  
  
"Why don't you just come with me?" Severus stopped. Now why hadn't he thought of   
  
that?  
  
"Okay." Severus jumped up and followed Harry out.  
  
When they got to the picture of the fruit bowl Harry reached up to tickle the pair.  
  
"How did you know to do that?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh come on, almost all the trouble making students know that." Severus snorted and   
  
followed Harry inside, where the young man was tackled by Dobby.  
  
"Oh Thank you Harry Potter sir! Dobby is loving the socks and scarf Harry Potter is   
  
getting Dobby! Harry Potter is so kind!"  
  
"I'm glad you like them Dobby."  
  
"Oh yes, sir! Dobby is liking them very much!" Harry hugged Dobby then sat down at a   
  
stool where a herd of elves came to see what they wanted. Harry got some cherry's and   
  
vanilla dip (A/N: can you see where this is going?) and Severus got a muffin. They went   
  
back to their room where they ate. Severus watched with wide eyes as the young boy   
  
dipped the fruit into the dip, engulfing it in vanilla, then pulled it out and licked the   
  
droplets from it, before pulling it into his mouth with his tongue and sucking on it, then   
  
pulling it out and giving it a good lick prior to pulling the stem off and chewing it.   
  
Severus let out a loud groan and Harry looked up.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"You're doing it again!"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"What erotic this you did with the strawberries, you're doing it with the cherries."  
  
"Can't I eat any fruit like this?"  
  
"Not till after we're bonded and you don't mind me screwing your brains out."  
  
"Great. Maybe when I want to bond with you I'll take a banana and use strawberry dip   
  
with it."  
  
"NOW WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SAY THAT? I'LL BE HAVING WET   
  
DREAMS FOR MONTHS NOW!" Harry burst out laughing.   
  
"You're funny."  
  
"I wasn't trying to be funny! HAAAAAARRRY!"  
  
"Not my fault you can't get you're mind out of the gutter."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Huh- mmph!" Severus had lunged at him and was now kissing his hungrily. He pulled   
  
away smiling like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"I should do that more often."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay people's. Hope you liked that. Please review and tell me. Do you think I should:  
  
Have Sevviy have to go to a Death Eater meeting? *gasp!*  
  
Snape: did you just call me Sevviy?  
  
DHMB: or, should they have another fight? *hears groans* SHUT UP! or both? tell me! 


	10. The Death Eater meeting and Voldemorts C...

Okay here we are again and once again I have to go threw the long list of people to thank. *digs in bag for scroll.* where is it? Hmmmm….no that's not it….no…ouw! Damn dagger. Where is it?  
  
Snape: *taps her back* its in your back pocket Ms. MoonBop.  
  
DHMB: oh…oops. *pulls scroll out and reads* thank you to XOX. All those complements left my face red for hours! *blushes* and to those who said Snape should give me more detentions for the cliffie…he did.  
  
Snape: Yes that was the second one and I was—  
  
DHMB: blah blah blah. Shut up. I wasn't talking to you. Okay now….the votes are in on what I should do next. Thanks to all who did vote! *gives every on cake* here! made it myself.  
  
Snape: Are you trying to poison your readers?  
  
DHMB: HEY I'M GOOD AT MAKING SWEETS! *smiles proudly and gives out fudge too.*  
  
Snape: *gags*  
  
DHMB: okay and lets see……what else…..hmmm. oh yes. sorry again for any miss spellings and sorry if the stories going to fast. I'll try to slow it down a bit. but not too slow! ~_^. Oh and if you see my muse please tell him to get back here. he gave me an idea then went off. He's a little rabbit looking thing with a big head and dog paws and bird wings and three jewels on his forehead. well…now to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to tame his hair.  
  
"Lay flat!" he growled and swatted at a stay piece with the brush.  
  
"Harry, are you done in there?" Severus called from the other side of the door.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Severus pushed open the door and walked in. He snatched the brush from Harry's hand, combed out his hair and tied it back at the base of his neck.  
  
"There." he said laying the brush aside.  
  
"But its not tame." Harry protested.  
  
"It's as tame as it's going to get Harry! Now come on!" Severus fingered the snake medallion Harry had given him absently. A habit he had developed ever since the students came back. As he often got frustrated with the children he had begun to run his slender fingers over the grooves of the pendant and think of Harry to calm him. Harry sighed and went to check on his phoenix egg then got his book together and was off to his potions class. Severus followed him out and went to his own class kissing Harry goodbye. Draco came up behind him and grabbed him, pushing him to the ground and sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Good morning Harry!" he said in a singsong voice. Harry laughed. He liked the new Draco. The nice one, who laughed and goofed around a lot,  
  
"Good morning you git." Harry replied. Draco faked a look of hurt and said in a sad voice.  
  
"If you keep being so mean to me, you'll make me think you don't love me!" Harry laughed again and pushed Draco off.  
  
"Of course I love you. How could I not love such an irresistible charmer like you?" Draco struck a pose and shook his hips.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you're crazy."  
  
"Hardly." Harry snorted and pocked Draco's stomach.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Yes I am, and if you don't give me my bottle right now I'll throw a tantrum." Harry giggled. Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him back toward the dungeons.  
  
"What are you doing Draco?"  
  
"Taking you to Potions with me."  
  
"But I can't take potions with Severus."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm just not supposed to."  
  
"Poppy Cock."  
  
"I don't think Madam Pomfrey has a Cock."  
  
"That's gross, Harry. Come on." Draco pushed Harry inside and toward the back and sat next to him. Severus came in and didn't even look up.  
  
"Okay class today we are making an energy potion, ingredients and instructions are on the board." Snape began to circle around as the room, checking on students potions. He passed Harry but was looking the other way when he did. Snape went back to his desk.  
  
"Okay. Stopper it, put your name on it and bring it up here." Harry did and handed it to Draco. Draco brought the two up and handed them to Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I said you needed only one."  
  
"Yes but I'm bringing up a friends."  
  
"I see." Snape took the two vials, set Draco's on the desk, then casually glanced at the other. The vile dropped to the ground and shattered. Severus stood up, walked up to where Harry sat, picked him up and headed toward his quarters.  
  
"Clean this mess up then go." Severus continued on, telling Harry to keep his mouth shut. Soon they got to their rooms and Severus dropped Harry on the couch.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked calmly. Harry smiled and said teasingly.  
  
"What, you don't want to be around me anymore?" Severus jumped on Harry, pinning him to the couch.  
  
"Of course!" He hissed between his teeth then gave Harry a bruiseing kiss.  
  
"Then whats the problem?"  
  
"Mmmm. As much as I'd love to have you in my class once more, you wouldn't be gradded fairly."  
  
"Dammit Sev, don't do that!" Harry gasped as Severus ground their hips together.  
  
"Oh, Harry, please let me. I want you bad."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not ready!"  
  
"Oh fine!"  
  
"Thank you." Harry got up and straightened his robes.   
  
"I love you, Harry." Severus whispered.  
  
"I know." was all Harry said then he left for his next class, missing the hurt look on Severus' face.  
  
Harry skipped lunch and went flying instead. When he got back he went straight to classes. Finally around midnight he entered the dugeons. The minute he did he was pounced on by Severus who began to ravish him,kissing him and running his hands all over his body.  
  
"Where-kiss-were-kiss-you?kiss"  
  
"Mmph. mmmm Sev! mmm went mmmm flying mmm."  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
"Sev, get off."  
  
"Oh, Harry, let me have you! I'll make it so beautiful!"  
  
"NO!" Severus jumped up and looked surprised.  
  
"Please stop pushing this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just so close to mateing season and...oh dear merlin! You're so hot looking like that! Get up please! No thats no better! Go sit down. No that dosen't help either! Damn you for being so sexy!"  
  
"I think I should go take a shower."  
  
"Yes, good idea. Lock the door." Harry went into the bathroom, leaving Severus alone. The dark eye'd man was about to sit down when he felt a seiring pain on his left arm. The Dark Mark. He had forgotten all about it. He quickly summoned a house elf and told him to tell Dumbledore he was going to the Dark Lord, then he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort looked around at his loyal Death Eaters. He smiled and motioned for one to come forward.  
  
"Kneel Severus." Severus did as his lord told him. Voldemort reached out a hand and pushed Severus' hood back, took the mask off and ran his fingers threw his hair.  
  
"I have heard rumors that you are romanticully involved with Harry Potter."  
  
"They are not rumors my lord."  
  
"I see, explain your self Severus." The hand touched the cheek breifly then rested back in the thick hair.  
  
"Master, you are aware I am a veela, correct."  
  
"That is correct Severus."  
  
"You are also aware that I have never been able to find my mate, right?"  
  
"Actually, no." The hand paused but then returned to its minstrations.  
  
"Well I haven't master."  
  
"I thought Veela's found there mates at sixteen."  
  
"Normaly. But I didn't."  
  
"That's all well, Severus, but what has this to do with Potter?"  
  
"Well I did find my mate this year, and It's Potter, my lord."  
  
Voldemorts hand stoped and he looked down at Severus.  
  
"Is this a joke, Severus?"   
  
"No, my lord." Voldemort tented his fingers and sighed.  
  
"I see. This shall take some thought. On one hand Severus, you are a brilliant in potions and very useful to my cause. On the other you are intamante with the person I hate the most. Tell me Severus, would I be able to kill Potter?"  
  
"I'm sure you are aware of veela's instincts."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then no, you would not. I would not let you."  
  
"I see. Would you let me capture Potter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And no harming..."  
  
"No. Forgive me master but I can not allow you to lay a single hand on my mate. I hope you respect my heratige and leave him alone."  
  
"I shall think on it Severus. All go to your rooms for now, I shall summon you in the morning."  
  
Severus stood before Lord Voldemort as the snake like man stroaked his chin. On his right Lucius was staring at Severus, his eyes curious. Peter stood off to Voldemort's left looking like a lost puppy. The others around him were silent as well.  
  
"Well, Severus, I must say you have put me in quite a situation. I was up most of the night thinking about this and I have come up with a solution."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to cut it off, but I didn't want this chapter to be to long. don't worry, the next chappie will be up real soon! 


	11. Voldemorts choice

okay its that time again?  
  
Snape: what time to whip your arse?  
  
DHMB: ha ha. no! time to thank all those who reviewed! *digs around for scroll* hmm...where did it go? hey! 20 galleons, but no scroll.  
  
Snape: you stupid ravenclaw brat! Haven't you been taught anything?!  
  
DHMB: what are you talking about?  
  
Snape: you can do magick you moronic child!  
  
DHMB: hey no need for insults. *takes out wand* Accio Scroll. *scroll come flying to her hand.* yey! any way...thank you to all my reviews and the ones who have reviewed more than once! *winks at Immortal Memories* and thank you for all the positive things! I'm sorry for cutting off the chapter so soon! But I promise I'll make it up to you all! By writing an extra long chapter full of all types of lemony goodness! *smiles* oh and more fudge for being so patient! *holds out GIANT tray of fudge.* Ahhhhhh! Stampeed! *drops plate and runs before they can hurt her.* get the candy! not me! *dusts her school robes off* okay. Any way....ouch! who threw that? that wasn't very nice. Throwing Chocolate Frogs at people! butt head. Any way....now onto the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemorts long fingers interlaced and he crossed his legs. Severus stood before him, head held high, as the Dark Lord contemplated his desicion one final time.   
  
"As I said before Severus, you have put me in a difficult situation, and after thinking about it most of the night I have come to a desicion. As much as I hate to atmit it, I must remove you from my services." Severus nodded and stodd up.  
  
"I shall leave then."  
  
"Severus you seem to have forgotten one thing, when some one leaves the my Death Eaters, they don't leave it alive." Severus stopped and stared at Voldemort.  
  
"Fuck." he breathed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Apparated in Hogesmed and dragged himself to Hogwarts. He entered the castle just in time to catch Albus headed back to his offices. The elderly wizard imediatly levitated the man to the hospital wing where Poppy fusted over him. Albus then sent a House Elf to get Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke from History of Magic to find Dobby shaking him furiously.  
  
"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter's mate is ill! Dumbledore is wanting Harry Potter in the hospital wing!" Harry jumped up at rushed out with Dobby on his heels. He pushed the door to the Hospital wing open and ran to where Albus stood.  
  
"Is he okay?!" He shouted. Albus gave him a sad smile.  
  
"He'll be fine, Harry." Harry looked over at the bed Severus was laying in. The man looked horried. Blood stained his skin and peices of torn fleash hung from his face. Broken bones protruded from his fair skin and strong limbs where twisted in painful positions. Harry turned away from the sight and pressed his face into Albus' robes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Voldemort decided that he couldn't have the lover of his enemy in his group, and the only way you get out of the death eaters is if you're dead." Harry gripped Albus' robes tighter, the only place he could find protection was in the grandfatherly Headmaster. But protection from what? He thought. the truth? That Severus could die.  
  
'But why do you care!?" said the nasty voice in the back of his head. 'You don't even love him!' Harry growled at the voice.  
  
'That's not true!'  
  
'Oh? It's not? Well you've never told him and he worships you like a god!' Harry chewed on his bottom lip. Why did that damn voice have to always be right? Harry let go of Albus' robes.  
  
"When will he be out?"  
  
"Tommorow afternoon." Harry saw that annoying twinkle in the mans eyes that said he knew something. Harry groaned.  
  
"Just don't tell him!" Dumbledores smile got bigger.  
  
"I won't." the old man replied. Harry ran off to their quarters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus walked into his room. He was in a foul mood and couldn't wait to get back to Harry. The portrait swung open and Severus walked in.  
  
"Severus?" came a voice from Harry's room.  
  
"I'm back Harry." Harry came running out and slamed into Severus, wrapping his arms around his waist. Severus hugged him back the stepped away.  
  
"Damn Harry!" Harry had dressed in skin tight leather pants and a white shirt. Harry dragged him to the couch and sat him down, then climbed in his lap and began to kiss him. Severus pushed his tounge down the boys throat and gripped his ass. Harry moaned and thrust his hips forward. Severus sucked on Harry's tounge as Harry ran his fingers threw the mans hair. Severus pulled away and trailed kissed down Harry's slender throat.  
  
"Please Harry." he said in a husky voice.  
  
"Pleas wh-?"  
  
"Let me take you!"  
  
"No....lets just do this."  
  
"I cant'....I'll have to take you or stop!"  
  
"Mmmm....then stop." Severus wanted to, but couldn't. Finally when he began to undo Harry's pants, Harry pushed him off.  
  
"Harry...." Severus whined.  
  
"Maybe for you're birthday." Severus pouted but didn't touch Harry. Soon he gave up his pouting and sat next to Harry, running his fingers threw his hair.  
  
"Uhm...Sev?" Harry said.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm?"  
  
"Uhm...well I...I mean....I just wanted to say....er....you know that....well....I love you." Severus smiled and said in a dreamy way, (A/N: you know the kind where you can tell the person wasn't paying attention to you.)  
  
"Of course. I love you too." Harry sighed.  
  
"Sev, you're not listening to me!"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Then what did I say?"  
  
"You said you love me." Severus' hand stopped and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Harry?" He breathed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you just...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you really..."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yup." Severus smiled for once in his life and pulled Harry into a tight hugging, smothering him with kisses.  
  
"Mmmmm." kiss. "Oh Harry!" Kiss, kiss. "I love." Kiss kiss kiss, "Youu too!" kiss kiss kiss kiss. "Soo much!" kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss.  
  
"I know. Mmmmmm."   
  
Little did the two couple know that they were being watched during their little make out session, by non other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus gasped when he saw Harry in the great hall the next morning. He was dressed like a two sent whore! Hot pants, no shirt, a leather colar with a leash and knee high boots. And he was flirting with Dean, Seamus, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Crabb and another sith year from Syltherin. Severus walked up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Harry!" he hissed. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Sevvy? I'm not doing anything." He purred seductivly. Severus growled.  
  
"You're dressed like a whore and you're flurting with all the guys you can! That's something!"  
  
"Oo. Is my little Sevvy poo jealous?"  
  
"Of course! Not to mention pissed!" Harry looped the leash around Severus' neck and brought his face close to his.  
  
"Then why don't you punish me baby, if I've been so bad?" Harry then crushed his mouth to Severus' hard, while gripping his ass. Whistles and cat calls came from all around. Severus pulled away and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Harry moaned.  
  
"I wish it was you." More cat calls.  
  
"Yeah, Snape. 'Get into' the boy wonder." some one shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" Snape roared then dragged the young man out of the Great Hall and to an empty class room.  
  
"You like it rough, honey?"  
  
"Harry shut up!"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Dammit, whats wrong with you? You're acting like a whore!"  
  
"Oh, but I'm *your* whore!"  
  
"Nop you're not! You're my mate!" Harry sat on the desk and spread his legs.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't you want to fuck my tight ass like the rest of the death eaters did?" Severus slapped Harry across the face but he just smiled.  
  
"So you do like it rough. You want me to get on my knee's and beg?" Harry dropped to his knee's.  
  
"Oh please, Sev. Please. Got I need you!"  
  
"HARRYT SHUT UP!" another slap, but again he just smiled.  
  
"Oh Lucius." Lucius Malfoy came out, clad in nothing but some jeans and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.  
  
"What is it, love?" He said before likeing Harry's lips.  
  
"Sev won't fuck me. Will you?" Lucius began to undo his pants.  
  
"Of course." He bent Harry over the desk and began to streach him.  
  
"Harry! Stop it!"  
  
"Mmmm. You lost your chance Sevvy. Oh now Lucius!" The silver haired man greased his cock and slid it into Harry.  
  
"God damn, he really is tight, Severus." Lucius panted. Harry tossed his head back and moaned, trying to take more of the man inside of him.  
  
"Harder!" he screamed. Lucius pounded harder but still Harry wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Dammit Harder! Ripe me if you have to! Lucius began to pounded into Harry so hard the desk he was bent over shook. Fianlly they both cam. By the time they were done, Severus was in tears.  
  
"Harry....?"  
  
"Mmmm. yes?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Oh Sev, I never gave a damn about you. I was just leading you on! And it was so funny." Him and Lucius laughed loudly.  
  
"Fucking loser. I could never love you!" Severus turned and walked swiftly out of the room tears streaming down his cheeks. He walked up to the astronomy tower and right out the window. The ground came up to meet him and.....  
  
.................  
  
.............he woke up. Tears streaming down his cheeks. It was just a dream. But it seemed so real. Severus rolled over and cried in his pillow for the first time in decades. He didn't even notice Harry comeing out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sev?" came a sleepy voice. Severus shot up and looked toward Harry.  
  
"Harry." he chocked out.  
  
"Was' 'rong?"  
  
"N-nothing. Go back to bed."  
  
"Mmmmm. Okay." But instead of going to his own bed he crawled into Sev's bed and laid down.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Uhhh-huh?"  
  
"Can I make love to you?" Harry was fully awake now. He studdied Severus' face.  
  
"Severus...what's wrong."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Tell me whats wrong."  
  
"Harry...."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"But..." Harry sat up and took Severus in his arms. The make curled up like a small child and burried his face in his neck.  
  
"I dreampt that you were whoring yourself in the great hall then went to fuck Lucius. You said you never loved me and you hated me. Then I jumped out the Astronomy tower." Harry ran his fingers threw Severus' hair.  
  
"Oh, Sev. You don't have to worry about that. I won't whore my self and I'll NEVER screw a Malfoy! Or any one else for that matter. I want you to be my real first and only!" Severus hugged Harry's waist and kissed his stomach.  
  
"I love you, Harry. Please tell me you'll never leave me!"  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay. I won't." Harry laid down next to Severus and closed his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It didn't work Lucius! Crucio!"  
  
"Forgive me master! I'll try Harder next time!"  
  
"There won't be a next time! I've come to my senses and realized that having them destracted will be better for when we attack. Capture one and the other will give in."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mating season soon passed as did another school year. Harry went back to the Dursly's and Severus Practicully went insane, taking Albus with him from having the young professor come up to him ever five minutes and saying;  
  
"Can we get him now?" (A/N: lol. can you here me now?) Finally the old man gave in and Severus was running around the castle like a kid. Again another christmas past, but there were no presents this year. Lord Voldemort had attacked a wizarding comunity killing many childrens parents. He also killed Mrs.Weasly and Seamus' parents. It was a somber holiday. Severus tried to cheer Harry up at the lose of his "mother" by taking him out and showing him stuff, but as soon as a smile would touch his lips it would disappear. Mrs. Weasly had been the only mother like figure he knew....now she was gone. Soon spring came again and Harry got a little more cheery. Ron had to be taken out of school because he had a ervous breakdown and Seamus was sent to St.Mungos because he began to weep at random and mumbled to himself constently. Harry was useing his Pensive more often and sometimes sat by the fire with it out, staring blankly into the flames as tears poured down his cheeks. Severus would tell him that he needed to let his anger with her out just like he did with Sirius. Harry would only solemnly nod his head and continue staring. Harry began to sleep with Severus more, crawling into the warm bed and clinging to the man as if his life depended on it. Soon spring came and with it mating season. And Severus couldn't take anymore. He walked into the sitting room to find Harry staring into the fire. He grabbed the boy, flung him over his shoulder and walked out side. He headed towards the lake and threw him into the cold water. Harry came p sputtering.  
  
"What the fuck sev?"  
  
"That was to knock some sense into you! Now I want you to get out of this mood, let your gods damned anger out and move on! I know you loved her Harry! Many people did! But she wouldn't want you sulking!" Severus was right. He could just hear the woman now.  
  
"Harry, dear, if you don't quit that I'll tie you up by your ears! It's been a year since I died! You need to get on with your life. I'll see you again some day." Harry smiled sadly and looked up at Severus.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sevvy." He said.  
  
"It's okay. Come on...lets go inside."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
whooooo! end of chapter! and it wasn't a cliff hanger! go me! go me! but I got detention again because I put 'Sevvy' to many times in here! gods damn potions teacher.  
  
Snape: shut up and skin those frogs!  
  
DHMB: bit me! any way.....OUCH! I cut my little finger!  
  
Snape: Stupid girl.  
  
: hey thats not nice professer!  
  
Snape: does it look like I care?  
  
DHMB: you should! ouch! *heals finger*  
  
:throws frog skin at his face.  
  
Snape: thats it! week of detention for both of you!  
  
Both: *groan*  
  
DHMB: this is all your fault.  
  
:is not!  
  
DHMB: is to! Anyway. since i just started school back It may take me longer to get the chappies out so don't fret! until next time! Sayonnara! 


	12. How Dare You Voldemort?

Okay, once again thank you for the reviews! loved them. and one thing...if you're going to flame me....don't bother. especially with a long one, cause i don't read it. The moment I realize its a flame, which is usual with in the first sentence or two i stop reading it. And its just a waist of time to write big long ones. If you don't like this fic, say it in one sentence and then move on. just type something simple like "I hate this fic. You suck" or what ever. And it really doesn't phase me. I've gotten so many good reviews that I really don't care. okay now that thats out of the way...i need to get back to my detention. *glares at Sara*  
  
This is still your fault!  
  
Sara: hey! just hurry up a write. If Snape catches you writing instead of doing detention we'll both be in even more trouble.  
  
DHMB: you should have been in syltherin.  
  
Sara: shut up! and get on with the story.  
  
DHMB: okay okay! Oh and one more thing...  
  
Sara: what is it?!  
  
DHMB: shhhhh! *hands Quickjewel Chibi Sev* Okay, now on with the story....Don don dooooooooon!  
  
Snape: what are you two doing?  
  
Both: Ut-oh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Severus!" Harry yelled as he burst into Snapes classroom.  
  
"Harry! I'm in the middle of a class! Can't this wait?"  
  
"No!" Harry shouted and dragged the potions master outside.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Voldemort! He's coming to Hogwarts threw the forbidden forest."  
  
"He's what?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore got all the students hidden into the dungeons and put up wards. Harry followed the old headmaster and the teachers out to the edge of the forbidden forest. Auror's came up over the hills, holding their wands and joined the teachers. Finally the Death Eaters came out from the trees and toward the school, but they stopped when they noticed the teachers.  
  
"How did you know we were coming?!" Voldemort asked.  
  
"You forgot about your connection with Harry, Tom." Albus said. Voldemort cursed himself.  
  
"Oh, well. No matter. You shall still die." With that he pointed his wand at Professor Sprout and shouted,  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Green light flashed from his wand and Professor Sprout found back dead. There was silence then curses and hex's began to fly. Severus tried to stay by Harry's side but they were so bombarded that they lost each other. Harry went deeper and deeper into the forest till he bumped into some one. He took a step back a looked up, coming face to face with Voldemort. Harry jumped back and pointed his wand at the snake like man.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Finally we are alone."  
  
"Yes, Tom, we are alone."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Voldemort hissed. Harry snorted.  
  
"You insignificant little brat!"  
  
"Shut up Tom! For once in your Gods damned miserable life shut up!"  
  
"How dare you...."  
  
"How dare I? How dare you? How dare you take my fuckin parents from me! How dare you make my gods damned life a miserable hell, when I have done nothing to you but fucking live? How dare you take from me two of the most important parent figures in my mother fucking life! How dare you make Ron and Seamus go off their damn rocker! How dare you come here to my fucking home and try to kill my fucking family? How dare you hurt my god damned mate?! How dare you be fucking alive! And how dare you have the fucking gaw to tell me 'How dare you?' I hope you rot in hell with the rest of your goddamn followers!" Voldemorts jaw hung open. Never had he heard the boy speak so much and with so many foul words. He shut his jaw with an audible snap and regained his composure.  
  
"Well, it seems the boy who lived has gotten a back bone."  
  
"I'VE GOT MORE THAN A FUCKING BACK BONE! I'VE GOT A TEMPER YOU'VE NEVER SEEN!"  
  
"Such language, Potter. Do you kiss you're mother with that mouth?" Harry's eye's blazed and a sudden harsh wind came from no where and was directed at Voldemort. Lightning came from the sky and struck the ground in front of Voldemort. Voldemort backed away in shock as the earth caught fire and the flames reached up high to practically above the Dark Lords head. They surrounded him so he had no where to go. Suddenly from the flames came Harry. His hair in his eyes and his features shadowed, making him look evil.  
  
"How did you do that, Potter?" Harry hissed and millions of snakes came up from the ground and covered Voldemorts body, biting him and lashing at him. Harry's lips curled into an insane smile.  
  
"Now you get what you deserve, Voldie." Harry held his hand out to Voldemort, palm facing up. He began to chant something in another language,  
  
"Ik opname je erg bestaan,  
  
en twist het  
  
Ik Opname je ziel  
  
en rijten het  
  
Ik opname je geheugen  
  
En uitvegen het  
  
Opname je lijf  
  
En vernietigen het,  
  
Opname je grond,  
  
En afvallen." Voldemorts body began to twist and bend before it finally exploded, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes. The flames died down and the snakes disappeared. Harry walked over to the pile of ashes and spat on it.  
  
"For all those you've hurt and all the lives you've taken, I hope you're taken to the deepest bowls of the underworld." Then he walked back toward the battle feild.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was greeted by an odd sight. Millions of Death Eaters lay on the ground while only a few from the side of light had fallen. Harry ran over to where Severus stood. The man was bloody and dirty. Harry jumped into his arms and kissed him hard to the mouth. Severus held onto Harry tightly.  
  
"Is he dead, my angel?" Snape whispered huskily.  
  
"Yes. I killed him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get things sorted out." Severus nodded and everyone ran back to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore stood in front of the students and cleared his throat.  
  
"As you all know, Lord Voldemort made an attack on this school. Luckily we were prepared and lost few, including, Percy Weasly, Cho Chang, Professor Sprout, Nearly Headless Nick, Odd though it may seem." The hall was silent.  
  
"And at last the Dark Lord is gone, thanks to Harry Potter!" Every one cheered, but Harry looked at them blankly. He didn't feel much like celebrating. It was about three weeks till the end of the year and he had something's to sort out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry." Hermione snapped. Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I told you that Snape is here to talk to you." Harry turned his eyes back down.  
  
"Tell him I'm busy." he said.  
  
"Harry, you've been 'busy' for at least a week and a half."  
  
"Just tell him to go!"  
  
"Why? Don't you love him?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Well he wants to see you!"  
  
"I'm busy!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"'Mione this isn't any of your business! Just tell him to go and I'll talk to him later!"  
  
"You'll talk to him now Harry. You've been ignoring everyone since Voldemort died."  
  
"Just go away, Herm."  
  
"Miss. Granger....if you would please leave me and Mr. Potter alone. I need to talk with him." came Snape's silky voice.  
  
"Oh so it's back to Mr. Potter now is it?!" Harry spat.  
  
"Harry, shut up!" Snape said. Harry froze. Snape had never talked to him like that....or told him to shut up in a serious manner.  
  
"Go away." Harry said and sat back down in there chair, starting to write again. Severus strolled over and snatched the quill out of Harry's hand.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Harry demanded. Snape held it above his head, because even though Harry was tall, Severus was still taller.  
  
"Sev, give it back!" Severus shook his head.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong with you Harry." Harry sighed and slumped in his chair.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just busy trying to sort everything out."  
  
"You're a terrible liar."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You're right, you're not. It's just that I know you better."  
  
"Greasy Veela." Harry muttered.  
  
"Spoiled Brat."  
  
"Annoying Git."  
  
"Stupid Child."  
  
"Prat!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Jack Ass!"  
  
"Pompous Jack Ass."  
  
"Annoying Greasy insufferable git!"  
  
"Self-absorbed spoiled rotten brat!"  
  
"Stupid Veela, Potions Master Prat!"  
  
"Stupid, irritating, graceless moronic child!"  
  
"Ugly, mean, ignorant, arrogant, sleazy, Veela!"  
  
"IRITATING, SELFISH, BRAINLESS, FOUREYE'D, SPOILT BRAT!"  
  
"JACK ASS, FUCK FACE, DAMNED, STUPID, OVER PROTECTIVE GREASY GIT!"  
  
"ANNOYING, STUBBURN, SMART, BEAUTIFUL, GOD DAMN I CAN'T HATE YOU CHILD!" Harry stopped.  
  
"Severus." Severus grabbed Harry and held him tightly.  
  
"Dammit Harry.....why are you being so distant." Harry sighed and looked up.  
  
"I'm just scared."  
  
"Of what?" Harry paused before answering.  
  
"Myself."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoooooo, these chappies keep getting longer and longer! Okay. If you want to know what the spell Harry said was...here it is, translated.  
  
"I take your very existence,  
  
And twist it,  
  
I take your soul,  
  
I tear it.  
  
I take your memory   
  
And erase it,  
  
Take your body   
  
And destroy it,  
  
Take your essence  
  
And obliterate it."  
  
Cool huh? Okay...sorry for the abrupt end.......*hides* please don't hurt me! I'm just some psycho girl writing a story. Okay....things to happen in the next chapter:  
  
Allot of stuff! Sorry, not giving anything away. Oh and if anyone wants to write a story like this where Snape is a Veela.....GO RIGHT AHEAD! You have my permission! *peace sign* And now.....Free Metallica tickets for all my faithful reviewers! Weeee! See ya soon! 


	13. A very Happy end at last

Okay, first off, thanks for all the reviews. and thanks to the person who offered to be a beta reader...but i just updated my spell checker and It's SOOOOOOO much better! *does peace sign* Here's more fudge! *gets pelted with it* ouw! what was that for! It's not that bad. *takes bit out of fudge* ewwww...that is gross. But it tasted good when I took it out of the oven...

Sara: *comes in* hey...i made some dog treats...have you seen them...ahhh! there they are! *grabs "fudge"*

All: EWWWWW! *spits* PETUY PETUY! sorry. on w/ the story

* * *

"Harry...what are you talking about?" Harry told Severus about how he defeated Voldemort. Something he had told no one. When he was finished Severus smiled.

"Oh Harry...that's nothing to be afraid about. It happens when you're a wizard." Harry looked confused.

"It does?"

"Yes! It's when you have gone threw so much emotional stress that your body releases it on the cause, especially when you intend to destroy this person." Harry smiled and relaxed.

It was late and Harry and Severus were still up talking.

"Harry, where are you going when school ends?" Severus asked suddenly.

"I was hoping you'd let me stay here..."

"Of course! Just making sure." Another long silence.

"Severus...I love you." Severus smiled.

"I love you too, Harry."

"Sev, I want you to Marry me when school's over!" Harry clamed his hand over his mouth. Severus turned sparkling black eyes on the young boy.

"Of course I will Harry! Then...can we bond?" Severus sounded like an eager child.

"Yes, then we can bond." Severus jumped up and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a hard kiss.

* * *

*****The Wedding night******(A/N: sorry, I got lazy. If you guys really want a wedding scene tell me and I'll write one, otherwise...I skip it!)

Harry stood in the hot shower trembling. Tonight was the night. No turning back now. Oh Merlin what had he done! He wasn't ready for this! He heard the bathroom door open and shuddered.

"Are you almost done yet, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry replied. The door closed again and Harry got out, patting himself dry and walking into the hotel suite room, naked. He heard a gasp and looked up. Severus had dropped the book he was reading and stared at him wide eyed. Harry blushed.

"Ha-Harry...Dammit." Severus dashed over to Harry and was kissing him like mad, pushing him toward the bed.

"Merlin you're so beautiful." Harry fell back on the bed, with Severus crawling over him, trying to pull off his own clothing. Harry reached up to help him and finally he was undressed. Harry purred as Severus licked and sucked his neck, gasping when he hit a sensitive spot. Severus moaned and kissed Harry's luscious mouth, parting his red lips with his tongue and tasting every inch of his mouth. Severus moved down Harry's body, kissing and licking, till he got to Harry's rock hard penis. With out hesitation he took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked hard. Harry groaned and gasped as Severus bobed his head. Harry gripped the sheets tightly, trying not to buck his hips, afraid he'd hurt Severus of make him made, but soon he gave in. Severus took Harry all the way into his mouth and gave one last hard suck as Harry cam in his mouth. Harry felt Severus swallowing his essence and groaned, falling back on the bed. Severus moved away, licking his lips. Harry got up and moved forward so he could do the same to Severus, but the older man pushed him back onto the bed.

"No! Just let me please you Harry. You can do what ever you want later, just let me make you happy."

"But..." Severus silenced Harry with a hard kiss and spread Harry's legs. He grabbed some lubricant from the bed side table and began to prepare Harry, sticking one finger in, then two, three, stretching him and hitting his prostate. Harry let out the most delicious sounds and Severus had to exercise complete control not to just take and fuck Harry till he ripped him.

"Sev..." Harry gasped. "Please...Now! I want you now!" Severus greased his cock and slide it slowly into Harry. Harry gasped and arched his back.

"More." He begged. Severus slide in more, hitting the boy's gland. Harry writhed beneath Severus, making the man growl and push in more till he was all the way in. Harry pushed back on Severus' cock and begged Severus to fuck him hard. Severus went faster and soon they both came. Severus Collapsed at Harry's side and moaned.

"Dammit Harry." He breathed. "You're so tight." Harry blushed and snuggled closer to Severus, his entire body tingling. Severus held Harry close, kissing him till he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast. He stood up, a little too quickly for his pleasantly aching body, and went into the kitchenette. Severus sat there drinking coffee and nibbling on some bacon. He walked over and opened the window to let in some fresh air. Sirius flew in when he did. (A/N: Ack! forgot all about him! Sorry! Sorry! *bows a million times*) The birds fiery plumage shone in the sunlight and he landed on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek much like a cat. Harry patted his head and got it out some bird seed. (A/N; What else would it eat?) Severus looked up at smiled as Harry sat down on a chair with a visible wince.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Deliciously sore!" Harry replied Happily. Severus laughed and handed Harry some Orange Juice.

"Merlin you're so beautiful." Severus said dreamily. Harry blushed and looked down at his food. Sirius let out a haunting melody and gave Severus what could have been a glare. Severus licked his lips.

"And you tasted so good last night...mmmmm...and your skin was so soft, and your eyes, so bright...and you smelt so good and..."

"Severus!" Harry shouted, snapping his husband out of his trance. Severus looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He got up and walked over to where Harry sat, then kissed him on the mouth gently. "What do you want to do to day?"

"Sit in a hot tub and soak." Severus chuckled and kissed Harry again, slipping his tongue past his lips. Sirius gave an offended chirp and flew off to the bathroom.

Harry laid back against the side of the hot tube, sighing. Severus watched him intently from the kitchen, where he was *suppose* to be making dinner, but hadn't even started. Harry let out a moan as he felt his muscles relaxing. Severus growled. Harry could feel that he was turning Severus on threw the bond. He chuckled and arched his back, moaning again. Severus felt Harry's mischievous glee and growled louder. Another loud moan and Severus couldn't take it any more. He tore off his shirt and boxers, which was the only thing he had been wearing, and got in the water. Before Harry could moan again, Severus latched onto his mouth, kissing him fiercely. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and sucked on his tongue. Severus wasn't in the mood for foreplay or teasing, so he hoisted Harry up and bent him over the side of the tube, using conditioner as lubricant, he pressed himself so deep inside Harry, he thought the boy might tear. But Harry purred and pressed himself back onto Sevvy's large cock, begging for more.

"Mmm...harder, Sev...yes...uhhh...harder...more...un, yes, mm, uhhhhhhhhh." Severus bit down into Harry's soft skin as he cam. Hot white semen soon coated the side of the tube. Sev was about to pull out when Harry protested.

"No! I want you to stay in me! All day!"

"But Harry..."

"No! Please stay...it feels so good." Severus sighed and said yes. The two got out and went to the bedroom.

* * *

After a long, sex filled Honeymoon, the two returned to Hogwarts. Harry loved to surprise Severus by getting up early and making breakfast or laying tied to the bed, naked when he came back from classes. Harry began to act slightly weird though. He would inhale his food some days then look at something and vomit others. He was putting on some weight and having drastic mood swings. Finally Severus couldn't take it any more and dragged the young man to the hospital. Madam Pomfrey ran some test then went to Severus beaming.

"Oh Professor! I have wonderful news! Harry's Pregnant!" Severus grabbed the old witch in a tight hug and spun her around.

"THATS FANTASTIC!" he cried, then ran to Harry.

"Oh Harry!" He kissed the young man. "You beautiful man! I love you so much." Harry jerked away and buried his head in the pillow sobbing.

"Go away, Sev. I hate you!" Severus looked at him shocked.

"Why?"

"You got me pregnant! How could you!" Harry clutched the pillow tightly.

"I hate you!"

"Harry..."

"I hate you!" Severus took him gently in his arms and kissed him.

"Harry, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" Severus rocked back and forth, murmuring to him until he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke in his bed that he shared with Severus and smiled. It had all been a dream. But when he looked on the bed side table he saw a vile marked 'Morning Sickness potion.' He turned and began to cry again, cursing the veela genes. He stood up and pulled on a shirt, running a comb threw his hair then staring at his reflection. His vivid green eyes were dull and red rimmed, his lashes clumped together. Dried tears were caked onto his cheeks and his lips were covered in spit and tears. He walked into the sitting room and grabbed some breakfast that was laid out on the table. He stopped in the middle of filling his plate and put all the food back. He decided he wasn't hungry. He laid down on the couch and went back to sleep.

* * *

Severus noticed the untouched food on the table the moment he walked in. The next thing he noticed was Harry sleeping on the couch. He walked over to him and kissed him. Harry moaned and opened his eyes.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"No..."

"Harry..."

"I'm putting it up for adoption." he stated.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I forbid it!"

"You can't force me not to." Snape growled dangerously.

"Oh can't I?" Harry glared at him defiantly.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me!"

"Sev, you can't..." Severus crushed their mouths together, groping Harry in all the right places. Harry moaned.

"Stop it!" he hissed. Severus pinned him to the couch.

"I won't take this! You won't starve yourself, and you won't give the baby away!"

"I'll do what I please." Severus stood up and went to his study. He came back a few minutes later with the veela book. He flipped threw it, came to the page he wanted, then handed it to Harry.

"Read." He said, pointing to a paragraph. Harry looked down and read.

'Though Veela are protective of their mates, they are even more protective of their children, born or unborn. They will stop it nothing to make their offspring happy, which is why veela children are often spoilt. Veela will kill anyone who harms their child and have even been known to kill their mates to keep their children safe.'

Harry stared up at Severus shocked.

"You'd kill for it?" Severus nodded. Harry dropped the book and walked into the room he had first occupied. Severus growled and ran after him, only to be tossed to the ground by the wards.

"Harry James Potter! Let me in!"

"No!"

"HARRY!"

"GO AWAY!"

"I MEAN IT HARRY! YOU HAD BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

"I said go away." Severus sat down on the floor and listened carefully to what was going on inside the room.

* * *

And this was how things went for the next nine months. Harry gave in to eating though, but refused to come out of his room unless necessary. But on the ninth month Severus destroyed the room when Harry went to take a shower. Needless to say, the young man was furious. Then the long awaited day finally came.

Harry was sitting on the couch, reading when he felt a painful contraction. He cried out and Severus rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time!" Harry moaned. Severus picked Harry up and ran to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey shooed Severus away and went to tend to Harry. The nervous man paced the waiting room, snapping at every one who passed. As soon as he heard a babies cry he was at the door. Pomfrey let him in and went to hand the baby to Harry. The young man growled.

"Get that thing away from me!" he cried. Pomfrey looked surprised but handed the baby to Severus.

"Harry…" Severus began.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"You can't ignore her."

"Oh? Watch me!"

"We have to name her."

"You do it."

"Harry!"

"GO AWAY!" The baby began to cry and with her, Harry. Severus rocked her but she didn't stop.

"Harry she wants you."

"Take her away! I don't want her!" Severus went into the waiting room. He smiled down at the child.

"Don't worry sweetie. Mommy will get over it."

* * *

When Harry got to go back to his rooms he ignored the baby. It was still unnamed and it took an army to get Harry to feed her. Severus was loosing his patience. He would often scream at the boy that he had to take responsibility. But Harry would only ignore him and wonder around like a lost soul. He would sit and stare at the fire as the baby cried and when she wouldn't stop, dart to the room to hit it. He never did thought. Severus always stopped him before he got to the room. Severus was fast loosing his patience with the boy. When she was two weeks old Severus had an appointment with Albus. He turned to Harry as he was buttoning his robes and said,

"Harry, I have to go talk to Albus…. can you keep an eye on the baby?" Harry looked at him blankly and if he didn't know what he was talking about it. Severus sighed and left. The moment he did the baby girl began to scream. Harry tired to ignore it but soon gave up and stormed into the other room with the intention of hitting the thing. But he stopped. There she was, squirming around, pudgy red face, tiny fists, wisps of blue-black hair and red lips. She was….beautiful. Harry stared at her for a moment then hesitantly picked her up. She stopped crying and looked up at him. She had his eyes. Beautiful emerald orbs, surrounded by dark lashes. She whimpered and something told Harry she was hungry. He lifted up his shirt and she latched onto his nipple, sucking out the warm breast milk. (A/N: *to all those who think she should have a bottle of formula* shut up! My story and Harry can produce breast milk if I say so! *sticks out tongue*) She stared up at him as she fed. Harry walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch, watching her intently. When she was finished Harry burped her and cradled her in his arms. She let out the most adorable yawn and fell asleep. Right then Harry decided on a name.

"Serenity. Serenity Christen." He kissed her forehead and picked up the book he had been reading.

* * *

Severus grumbled to himself. He'd been gone for two hours. He thought it would only take 15 minutes. The baby was probably dead by now. He walked into the sitting room and imagine his surprise when he saw Harry walking around the room, bouncing the baby and singing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…." with a smile on his face. He thought he was asleep.

"Harry?" He said. Harry looked up and smiled. He hadn't seen Harry smile in nine and a half months.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Hey Sev, I was thinking of naming her Serenity Christen. What do you think?" Severus smiled.

"How about Michelle, instead of Christen?" He walked over to Harry and kissed him.

"Hey Sev….how about another one?" Severus coughed.

"Maybe later."

THE END!

* * *

Awwwwe…finally Harry's happy!

Snape: You're suppose to be doing detention.

DHMB: don't ruin my moment! Hope you guys liked the story! bye, bye!

DHMB: *UPDATE/ EDIT*

Okay, I'm gonna say this once _and only once_ and if it pisses you off...**GOOD**! This story was written when I was _fourteen_. I am twenty-three now. Do the math children. No, it will not be 'fixed', get over it. Honestly in the last week I've gotten like twenty reviews and weather they're good or bad, I'm kinda tired of seeing them. I appreciate all those who saw around my writing skills as a fourteen year old and all those who think themselves so high and mighty, _screw off._  
But all in all, I wish everyone would stop reviewing this story. I don't even know how so many people are finding in since I figured it would long ago be buried in the archives, _but you have found it_, and will again since this will constitute as an update. I do realize that there are MANY typos, but my hands are deformed and I have trouble typing. Though I try to go back and fix it I am only human. Not to mention the comp. I wrote that on was a PEICE OF SHIT and even if I got one letter in a word wrong, the damn thing couldn't figure it out. But technology has improved! Now the spell check auto corrects or puts those lovely red lines under fucked up words.  
If you want to review a story of mine, read a newer one. Since no one reads my profile, I have to be nasty on the actual stories. Keep in mind that you were under no obligation to read this story and could, at **ANY TIME**, hit the back button to escape it. Type _'Snarry'_ into google and you'll get a shit ton of other stories that are just like this one. I _am proud_ of the fact that this was, to my knowledge, **THE FIRST** Snape is a veela fic, but honestly, I haven't read the damn thing in years. Maybe in three or four years, when I'm bored to tears cause all the kids are at school and I'm caught up on the laundry, I will re-write it, but insofar, _I will not_. If you don't like it, get over it because I really don't give a rats ass. I have a life, unlike those who feel the need to wait for me to re-do this. I have gotten three of these reviews so far. The fact that the story was buried in the archives and you dug it up, should have been your first hint that it was OLD AS HELL! But, I digress, please please please, even the good ones, STOP REVEIWING! I am so sick of opening my e-mail after I've put the kids to bed and seeing _twenty_ e-mails about this story being reviewed or favorited. I don't care if you favorite it, I'm just saying it's adding to the list of e-mail titled '_ Severus Snape a Veela?_'.  
And if you really really feel you MUST review, go ahead, and from this point on, flames **WILL** be publicly posted, right under this message. So go right ahead, sunshine's.

On a random side note, I realize the dutch sucks. This may come a a surprise to all of you but when I was younger I actually spoke dutch quite well, but it wasn't 'dutch' dutch. It was like Pensylvania dutch that the amish speak if I'm correct. Like how 'eglish' english and american english is different if that makes sense. I had originally tried to do the translations myself but since I never learned to write dutch, only speak it, it was spelled HORRIBLY! As badly as you can imagine trying to spell a language you have only ever heard. It was really bad, so I had someone else translate it for me. I, not knowing it was wrong, posted it anyway. How was I to know if it was right when it wasn't even really the same language i spoke, nor had i ever read or written in the language. Then everyone said it was still wrong and I was like WTF? So I asked my grandfather for help trying to clean it up, but once again, he does not speak 'dutch' dutch, so I think it only made it worse. After a few more reviews about how bad it was I threw up my hands, ran it through a translator and told everyone to suck it up. The thing was translated by a bunch of different people and I really did try to fix it before I was just like F**K it! I have had many people offer to translate it properly since then, but I've had these offers before and honestly, no one seems to be able to do it to everyones satisfaction. So, yeah, deal with it.

I am also FURIOUS to learn that people have been posting my stories on other sights under their own accounts. This pisses me off to no end. I will say this once and only one, YOU DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, HAVE PERMISSION TO POST MY STORIES UNDER ANY OTHER ACCOUNT OR ON ANYOTHER SITE! I do NOT need help 'advertising myself and/or my stories'. Also, if you do find that someone has posted my work on another sight please report it or let me know. Or both if you wish.

And for some unholy and unknown reason, when I uploaded this to ...it took all the apostrophes out..._yeahhhhhhh_... I tired to put them back in, so if I missed one or two...thats why it looks funny.

rekrula: absolute proof that you can't judge a story by the number of reviews. this is simply, truly, horrible. you writing is poor, your spelling is poor, your grammar is poor, your story telling talent is non-existent.

DHMB: And apparently you can't read. Read above then STFU

spellcheckisyourfriend: So, my choice is to forgo reading the remaining chapters of this story. The reason? Well, it could be your atrocious spelling. Ever heard of spell check?  
Or a beta? But no, it's not the spelling or the grammar or the punctuation. The reason is that the story itself is horrid. You had a good idea, but it's poorly written. The plot is completely lacking any substance and the dialogue is laughable. There, go ahead and post this flame for the world to laugh at. My bet is if they bother to read your story they'll agree.

DHMB: blah blah blah. you're a dirty hoe. Once again, you made a choice not to read the rest, good for you. And I have taken your advice to heart and posted it for all to laugh at. What part of I WAS FOURTEEN doesn't anyone seem to understand? Were you a novel worthy writer at fourteen? I would honestly like to see if you at 14 could do better? No? You're stuff sucked big hairy balls? Then go drink the stuff under the sink ^.^

And yes, my spelling sucks GTF over it.

You can pick up any novel off the shelf and find AT LEAST ONE typo or word misspelled. Proving that even when something is put throught the wringer twenty THOUSAND times, people miss shit. We're human. Get over it.

And the douchebag of the YEAR award goes tooooo...XamierTheNobody.

This story needs a lot of help, The characters are WAAAAY OOC

The story seems forced and rushed, every character seems to be BIPOLAR and you spell even the simplest of words like "Comfortable" The Dutch is terrible and Harry is portrayed as bascically a Damsel in Distress, Get a beta or some help and mabye I'll take you seriously.

My reply ladies and gentle man was basically telling them to look at the date on the sotry. Did they not realize just how old this story way? I was fourteen. Do the math. How many years ago was it

To which they replied;

"I don't care. Other others redo their stories. You need to as well. I do it everyone does it. Redo it!"

...Oh my, arn't you the arrogant little basturd? Don't worry, I will drop everything and get right on that? Take the kids to school? Nope! I have to revamp this story for some basturd on the way? Work? No, I have to redo this story for some sonovabitch on the web. When I told the person this, in not so many words, their only response was that I spelled waste, waist. La De Da! You're still a stupid loser who apparently has no life. Congrats. Really!

And TalaDentro the virgin who sent me four count them folks ONE TWO THREE FOUR flames to my inbox one which was random link I didn't go to because it's probably porn or a virus. -Gave the story a try despite your stupid last chapter/author note rant. Wow, I can see why you got flamed. This is pretty awful. Harry got rapped huh?

Note - if you want people to stop reviewing the story - you can delete it. It's not that hard. You can also delete your account. Or if you don't want to go that far - you can even make it so that you don't get email notifications if you do get a review. So instead of screaming at readers like an unreasonable banshee considering that readers are just doing well, what they come to this site to do, you could take some responsibility. But whatever, continue to blame others if you must. A little silly for a what? 24 years old at least by now to do but then it just takes some people longer to grow up.

DHMB: I'm surprised that you could figure out how to type up a review given your apparently incredibly low IQ. Since you sent so much crap to my inbox this just shows me that you are one of those effing morons that are part of the problem and should begin swallowing the stuff under the sink to cure this.

As to your obviously not well thought out suggestion of disabling reviews, if I did that I would also not get reviews to my newer stories but that was apparently outside your thinking capability so I thought I should point it out.

In all honesty I didn't bother to waste the effort it would have taken me to read through the full of your reviews as I actually have a life and was more interested in the fact that I was getting laud that night. I also see you missed the full point of my 'Banshee rant" which is understandable given that you most likely can't understand words bigger that two syllables. So I will clarify (this means make it easier to understand stupid) Since the story was so old I was tired of hearing people say I should re-do it. I had other things to do and did not want to start such a project (this means a task that takes up a good amount of time and effort) when I had no want to. Is that clear enough for you?

Next time you have a thought that you're going to tell someone what for and yadadada w/e let it go. I don't take anything morons like you say serious because I have more talent in my burrito farts than you do in the whole of your body you worthless sack of crap. This was more for the multiple e-mails to my inbox than anything else. Go get laid, you'd be a much happier person.

I also (if I have the time) do go and read the stories of those who flame and find that while their spelling and grammar are okay, their stories are cliche, unoriginal and bland like day old rice cakes (the ones that come in the tube) so yes, I may have typos, but at least I have an imagination you artificial vibrating phalluses. (If you have to think about that for more than three seconds you're part of the problem as well)


End file.
